


Stargazing

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Second War with Voldemort, The Quidditch Pitch: The Ladies Room, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-03
Updated: 2009-01-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione struggles with forbidden desires, and then is pleasantly surprised when she discovers those same desires among her friends. Sometimes, the stars are within reach after all...





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> This story was written for [](http://odds-are-evie.livejournal.com/profile)[**odds_are_evie**](http://odds-are-evie.livejournal.com/) for the 2008 HP Yule Balls fic exchange. A big thank you to [](http://triomakesmehot.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://triomakesmehot.livejournal.com/)**triomakesmehot**   for her beta work on this fic!  
> Coauthored by Wizzart
> 
>  

"Oooh Ginny…" Hermione sighed before she could stop herself. Her eyes widened a little as her  
eyes met Ginny's in the mirror, _I hope that didn't sound the way I think it sounded_. But Ginny  
merely smiled contentedly as she stood behind Hermione and gently kept moving the brush  
through Hermione's hair.

"It's not too bad today," Ginny said casually, "you've been using that hair relaxer I gave you  
haven't you?"

Hermione nodded and straightened her back in the chair; _maybe if I sit up properly my mind  
won't wander so much.  
_  
"So, I think it's true," Ginny began, "that Neville is shagging that Hufflepuff witch I told you  
about…you know the one I pointed out to you at lunch the other day…"

Hermione wasn't listening, but she was watching Ginny's lips as they moved…and she was  
keenly aware of how excited she felt having Ginny stand so close. _But why?_ She and Ginny had  
been friends for years, so why was she suddenly noticing things, things like how soft her lips  
looked, and how playing Quidditch had really toned her body, and how the top of her breasts  
looked plump and alluring beneath the crisp, white school shirt that was, for some reason, partly  
unbuttoned...

"Hermione! Are you even listening?" Ginny said with a giggle as she put the brush down.

"Of course," Hermione replied almost too quickly, trying to sound composed.

"Well never mind about Neville then," Ginny said, giving Hermione a look that let her know  
she'd been caught daydreaming, "how about if I do two small plaits and secure them together at  
the nape of your neck, and use some extra tonic to smooth down the rest."

"Sure Ginny, you're the expert," Hermione replied, longing to feel Ginny touch her again.

"Good. I like your hair that way, it's very fetching." Ginny said smoothly.

Hermione felt her cheeks burn, and she sat perfectly still, hoping that would somehow disguise  
the flush in her face.

If Ginny noticed, she made no indication of it as she stepped around Hermione to the vanity,  
collecting the things she needed. As she moved, Hermione felt Ginny's leg, just at the hem of  
her skirt, brush against her arm. Hermione's hand reflexively twitched, because she wanted to  
push it under Ginny's grey skirt, to feel her soft skin beneath her fingers…but instead, she  
quickly gripped the armrest, resisting the urges she was feeling.

Hermione shut her eyes and willed herself restraint from her thoughts, but when she opened  
them, Ginny was stretching forward, across her body and Hermione could smell her, that  
alluring, feminine floral scent that was Ginny. Hermione inhaled deeply and her pulse began to  
race while her mind wandered back to the illicit again.

Ginny smiled sweetly at Hermione and stepped back behind her. She poured some of the tonic  
in her hands and rubbed them together. She placed her fingers at the crown of her hair and  
slowly, tenderly, began to pull her fingers through the length of Hermione's hair.

Hermione slouched back in the chair and closed her eyes each time she felt Ginny's hands rest  
on the top of her head and then she opened them lazily as Ginny's fingers played through her  
locks. She willed herself to swallow the moans threatening to escape the back of her throa but  
she could do nothing about the tingles of desire that, started in her core and spread out into her  
thighs.

Ginny began the first plait and as she gathered a lock of hair, her fingers brushed against  
Hermione's cheek. Hermione shivered, bit the inside of her lip and forced her hand to be still  
instead of reaching up behind Ginny's neck and pulling her down into a soft, slow kiss. She  
almost didn't care why she felt this way anymore, she just wanted Ginny's mouth on hers, she  
wanted to taste her, and feel her delicate skin beneath her hand. _Sweet Merlin, why are my  
knickers so wet?  
_  
Ginny completed the second plait and Hermione felt her secure the braids together. Hermione  
shifted slightly in her seat, rolling her hips to create some friction, while inside her mind Ginny's  
hands were roaming over her hips, dipping in the curve of her waist and then up to her breasts,  
palming them gently while their tongues explored each other's for the first time…

Ginny's finished by combing a few stray strands behind Hermione's ears, letting her fingers  
skim down her neck. She leaned forward, sliding her hands down Hermione's shoulders to her  
forearms, so that her cheek pressed against Hermione's and her breasts pressed against her back.  
"I'm meeting Luna in the library later, why don't you join us?"

Hermione bit the inside of her lip once more, feeling her center throb with need for release. She  
and Ginny held each other's gaze in the mirror for a moment. "Okay," she whispered just before  
Ginny smiled and quietly left the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione walked out of the library, puzzled that she hadn't found Ginny or Luna. She had gone  
back to the girls' dormitory to collect herself after Ginny's hairdressing and perhaps she'd taken  
too long... she stopped in the corridor outside the library, thinking about where Ginny and Luna  
could have gone off to, and contemplating her feelings towards Ginny earlier in the day. Had she  
really wanted to... touch Ginny that way? Her soaked knickers were certainly proof of that, since  
she'd had to change them in the dorm.

Hermione shook her head, and then she remembered that Ginny and Luna sometimes went up to  
the Astronomy Tower to study and stargaze. 'I show Ginny new constellations sometimes,'  
Hermione remembered hearing Luna say; _maybe that's where they are now._

As Hermione made her way through the hallways and up the stairs towards the Astronomy  
Tower, she experienced a growing desire to touch and explore Ginny. Hermione had been having  
these fantasies about Ginny for weeks now, and she blushed to think of it. She wondered how  
Ginny would feel or what she would say if she knew that Hermione Granger, the studious  
bookworm, wanted to put her hands in Ginny's knickers.

The Astronomy Tower was mostly dark, even this early in the evening, and the classrooms were  
empty. Hermione wondered where they went to stargaze, and as she passed by Professor  
Sinistra's office she saw a dim light coming from somewhere within. Curious, Hermione stepped  
into the dark office and crept slowly towards the source of the light, which she came to realize  
was coming from behind a door in the opposite wall of the office.

As Hermione got closer to the door, she saw that it was ajar, and that was why so much light was  
streaming through the gap. Hermione found another room here, perhaps a private sitting room  
attached to Professor Sinistra's office, and as she looked through the gap Hermione saw  
something that made her clap her hand over her mouth to keep from gasping in shock and  
arousal... for there, standing beside the fireplace, were Ginny and Luna, kissing passionately and  
caressing each other just as Hermione had longed to touch Ginny not hours before.

Hermione's heart raced. She felt flushed and excited immediately, witnessing something so  
intimate and alluring. Hermione no longer wondered if it was wrong or dirty, because from the  
noises that Ginny and Luna were making and the way their hands were caressing one another,  
they certainly didn't think so. Their hands passed over one another, running on top of their skirts  
and their blouses, and Ginny tugged suggestively on Luna's tie which elicited a moan from the  
blonde that Ginny caught in her mouth.

As she watched, Hermione saw Ginny start to push Luna against the wall beside the fireplace,  
just off of the large, plush rug that lay in front of the warming light of the fire. Luna's hands  
were on the buttons of Ginny's blouse, her slender fingers deftly working it open and loosening  
the redhead's Gryffindor tie. When Luna's back touched the wall, Ginny's hands followed suit,  
gripping the knot of Luna's tie in one hand while pulling it open and off with the other. She then  
unbuttoned Luna's school blouse impatiently and pushed her hands in as she kissed the blonde  
witch's neck. Luna pulled open the front of Ginny's blouse as well, palming her soft, freckled  
breasts in both hands. _No bras?_ She thought. _Clever, they were ready for this.  
_  
"Ooh yes, Ginny," Luna moaned, and it nearly made Hermione come undone. The sounds that  
Luna was making were so feminine and sensual... Hermione had never thought of Luna that way,  
really, but now that she was seeing her like this, she could see why Ginny liked her. As they  
kissed and palmed each other's tits their hair fell over their shoulders, mingling in a tangle of  
copper and straw.

Hermione bit her lip and tried to remain still as she watched, leaning against the door jamb for  
support. She felt excited and she _knew_ she was getting wet, watching Luna have what she wanted  
from Ginny. Ginny's hands strayed off of Luna's breasts, moving down to her waist. Luna  
writhed against the wall and moaned, the sound barely carrying as Ginny's mouth covered  
Luna's.

Ginny used her body to pin Luna against the wall as her hands found the hem of Luna's school  
skirt. She ran her fingers along the pleats and pressed her hand against the inside of Luna's thigh,  
causing Luna to moan and pant, "Please, Ginny."

"Please what?" Ginny said teasingly, kissing Luna's neck as her hands crept up the blonde  
witch's thighs.

"Please... me, Ginny." Luna replied throatily, rolling her hips towards Ginny's hands.

Hermione thought she saw Ginny smirk against Luna's neck, and Hermione could tell that Ginny  
was teasing Luna. She longed to hear that tone in Ginny's voice, directed at her, and the thought  
of Ginny making her breathless and desperate made Hermione feel warm and flushed with  
desire.

Ginny's hands pushed Luna's skirt up, and Hermione watched in rapt amazement as she  
continued to see Ginny do things to Luna that she'd imagined doing to Ginny herself. Hermione  
stifled a moan as Luna's skirt was pushed up further and the tops of her thighs came into view;  
the blonde's knickers were lacy, powder blue and looked soft and delicate, just like the rest of  
Luna did.

Luna widened her stance and Ginny's hands went to the insides of her thighs, teasing and  
caressing, and finally Ginny tugged Luna's knickers aside and slid two fingers into the blonde  
witch's entrance. Luna groaned loudly and clutched Ginny's shoulders as the redhead started to  
finger fuck her up against the wall. Hermione watched as Ginny turned her wrist... she was  
working her fingers around inside Luna's pussy, and Luna tensed up and made stifled noises of  
pleasure.

Hermione was unable to keep her hands off of herself any longer; she leaned against the door  
frame more heavily, and let her hands roam over her own body. She cupped her breast in her  
hand and pushed her hand up her thigh, under her skirt and pressed her fingertips against the  
gusset of her soaked knickers. Hermione ground her hips against her hand, delighting in the  
friction as she pressed the fabric against her tingling clit, wishing she could feel Ginny's fingers  
there instead.

Luna's face was tense and Hermione thought she looked gorgeous on the edge of her moment,  
panting and grinding her hips against Ginny's hand. Hermione continued to rub her pussy  
through her knickers as she watched Ginny scissoring her fingers in and out of Luna's pink folds,  
at a pace that clearly suited Luna. _They've done this before_ , she realized, as a shock of pleasure  
threatened to knock her off of her feet.

Luna's panting became faster and Hermione saw the Ravenclaw's fingers digging into Ginny's  
shoulders. Suddenly Ginny pressed her thumb against Luna's clitoris and pushed her fingers all  
the way into Luna's pussy. Luna howled with abandon and threw her head back, nearly hitting  
the wall in her ecstasy.

Almost as swiftly as it seemed that Luna recovered, she pushed Ginny away and grabbed her by  
the waist, spinning the both of them around. Ginny gasped in surprise but she didn't seem to  
mind, especially since Luna was kissing her mouth and neck wildly as her hands ran up and  
down Ginny's sides, up over her school blouse and back to her tits again.

Luna was sinking to her knees, right in front of Ginny, and Hermione bit her lip in frustration.  
Would she be able to see... what? Was Luna going to use her mouth... on Ginny? _Sweet Merlin..._  
Ginny's hands went to Luna's blonde locks and as the blonde settled with her knees on the floor,  
Ginny hooked one leg over Luna's shoulder and kept the other planted as she leaned back against  
the wall.

"Fuck yes, Luna, you know what I like..." Ginny moaned, and the dirty talk did it for Hermione.  
She pulled her own knickers to the side as she watched Luna do the same to Ginny's, the simple  
white cotton no barrier to Luna's mouth.

Luna had her cheek pressed against the inside of Ginny's thigh as it hung over her shoulder, and  
Hermione had a clear view after all. The bright shock of Ginny's thatch was a contrast against  
the mingled pinks of her cunt and Luna's tongue, which elicited blissful sighs and a few more  
profanities from Ginny.

Dirty thoughts raced through Hermione's mind as she reeled with lust, finger fucked herself and  
watched her two friends. _What would it feel like to have Luna, no…wait…have them both lick  
me like that? And then taste myself all over their pretty little faces before I buried my face  
between Ginny's thighs while Luna put her fingers deep inside my aching cunt?  
_  
Ginny had a firm grip in Luna's hair and Luna didn't seem to mind, as she lapped at Ginny's  
pussy and sucked on her clit. Luna was all business, no teasing. She was moaning and wiggling  
her arse around, clearly enjoying the act of pleasing Ginny with her mouth. Luna brought her  
hand up to Ginny's pussy and slid two fingers into Ginny's opening, still lashing her tongue  
across Ginny's folds, making the redhead groan with sweet ecstasy.

Hermione found a pace with her own hand, pushing her fingers in and out of her tight, slick  
channel as she watched Ginny tense up just as Luna had. Hermione felt her own orgasm  
approach and she watched Ginny's face, trying to cum with her as Luna licked and fingered the  
redhead closer to climax. Hermione's vision blurred. She leaned hard against the door frame,  
feeling her release approach as she watched Ginny's head thrash from side to side and her legs  
quiver. Hermione's orgasm broke with Ginny's, and she bit her lip to keep from moaning aloud  
as she watched Luna lick and finger fuck Ginny to completion.

Hermione was trying not to pant, but she felt so excited it was difficult to control her breathing.  
 _Sweet Merlin, they look so beautiful, why did I not notice it before?_ She thought as she watched.  
Though she had managed to momentarily ease her own tension, she suddenly ached all the more  
to feel the touch of her friends.

Hermione was trying to calm down as she watched Luna place tender kisses all over Ginny's  
pussy while Ginny affectionately stroked Luna's hair and looked down at her with a lusty smile.  
Hermione shifted a little in the doorway and hoped that she hadn't made any noise, intensely  
curious as to what they were going to do now.

Ginny reached down for Luna and took her thigh off of the blonde's shoulder, tugging Luna up  
to her feet. Ginny pulled Luna into a kiss and Hermione, with her fingers still gripped tightly by  
her own cunt, realized what Ginny was doing... Ginny was licking her own fluids off of Luna's  
face as they kissed. Hermione stifled a moan as she watched their tongues gently move, and slid  
her fingers out of her pussy. She brought them up to her mouth, tasting her own fluids and  
blushed, wanting desperately to experience their taste.

Luna pulled away and smiled broadly at Ginny, and it made Hermione's heart ache. She wished  
she could have shared what they shared, because it all looked so brilliant. Luna took Ginny's  
hand and led her to the rug in front of the fireplace. They faced each other and kissed again, their  
hands roaming freely over each other's bodies.

Ginny's fingers found their way down to Luna's waist and she pushed the blonde witch's skirt up  
again, which gave Hermione a lovely view of Luna's firm, round arse. Luna followed suit and  
they hooked their thumbs in each other's knickers at the hips, pulling them down and off while  
leaving their skirts and blouses on. They dropped their knickers together on the rug, Ginny's of  
thin white cotton and Luna's powder blue ones. Hermione's cheeks flushed as she thought of  
how they would feel and smell, pressed against her lips.

Luna spared a glance over her shoulder that gave Hermione a start, because she thought she had  
been espied, but relaxed when the blonde turned her head back to look at Ginny. Luna put her  
hands on Ginny's shoulders and turned her in place on the rug – this action puzzled Ginny, but  
when Luna began to sink to her knees again Ginny smiled.

Luna lay on her back on the rug, and without a word, Ginny stood with her feet on either side of  
Luna's head and began to lower her arse down, so that she was astride Luna's face. Luna's  
tongue darted out and Ginny moaned as Luna gave her clit a wide sweep. Ginny pitched  
forwards and Hermione saw the redhead lower herself over Luna's body, to return the favour  
with her head between Luna's legs. Luna wrapped her arms around Ginny's legs and pushed her  
skirt up out of the way, placing her hands on Ginny's arse. Luna held Ginny open and began to  
lick and finger her with enthusiasm as Hermione longingly watched.

Hermione's hands found their way to her knickers again, positively ruined now from the arousal  
she felt. Hermione stroked her clit and teased two fingers around her entrance, taking it slowly as  
she gratified herself on a pace with Ginny and Luna's pleasure. Luna was pressing Ginny's arse  
down, and Hermione had a lovely view of the redhead's bum and her sweet pussy. It must have  
been sweet, Hermione thought wickedly, for Luna to be licking and sucking on Ginny's pink  
folds so eagerly.

Hermione fantasized again that it was _her_ pussy getting a thorough tongue-lashing or maybe that  
she was in Luna's place. She continued to masturbate, and watch, trying desperately to remain  
quiet. Every so often Luna would moan or stiffen and bury her tongue deeply in Ginny's  
opening, which gave Hermione the impression that Ginny was licking Luna's pussy with the  
same enthusiasm. Luna's mouth and cheeks became slick with her own saliva and Ginny's fluids  
while Ginny groaned and writhed in appreciation. Then Luna gasped, "Oh, Ginny right there!"  
Pulling away from Ginny's pussy, "don't stop!" she shrieked as she came.

Suddenly Hermione heard Ginny panting and cursing, and the redhead's arse bucked and Luna's  
fingers dug into the backs of her thighs, holding Ginny in place as Luna licked her through her  
orgasm. Hermione's lip was raw from repeatedly biting it and she came when she saw Ginny  
cum, her orgasm sudden and powerful as her fingers plunged in and out of her sopping wet  
channel.

Ginny rolled off of Luna and sat up, turning around to lie down beside the blonde. Luna curled  
up against Ginny and rested her head on the redhead's shoulder, their bodies glowing in the  
firelight. Their hair was spilling all over the rug, contrasting hues of russet and gold which  
reminded Hermione of her House colours. She thought her two friends looked so lovely, sated  
and flushed like that and she longed to be on the rug, sharing that experience with them.

Before long Luna got up, stretching as she looked down at Ginny. Hermione stood upright again,  
and pulled her knickers back into place over her warm and tingling pussy, fixing her skirt as she  
watched. Luna took up Ginny's knickers as well as her own, and gave them a playful sniff before  
she tossed them at their owner. Luna took her time pulling her knickers up and on, bending at the  
waist and Hermione had a very nice view of Luna's bum and her pussy from behind before the  
powder blue lace hid Luna's treasures from her sight. Luna pulled Ginny to her feet and helped  
her into her knickers, giggling and giving her teasing looks as she pulled them up.

Ginny and Luna finished fixing their clothes and took up their robes, which Hermione hadn't  
noticed but they must have piled them at the opposite end of the rug earlier. "Same time, then?"  
Ginny asked as she embraced Luna.

"Yes, in three days. There's a partial eclipse of Deneb until then, so we won't be able to get in  
here any sooner than that." Luna smiled at Ginny and went on, "I'll miss you till then, you know.  
I'll miss your fingers and your tongue, and how soft you are..." Ginny stopped Luna with a swift  
kiss and they both laughed.

"Three days is too long to wait Luna," Ginny pouted, kissing the blonde more thoroughly this  
time. The two of them turned and Hermione had only moments to realize that they were coming  
out through the door from which she was spying. Hermione drew her wand quickly and  
whispered a simple Disillusionment charm as she faded into the shadows. Hermione held her  
breath as she watched Ginny and Luna leave, and sighed with relief as they walked out of sight.

Three days is too long to wait, Hermione agonized to herself as she silently slipped down the  
stairs.

She'd be back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione spent those three days in sweet agony. She couldn't stop thinking about how stunning  
Luna and Ginny looked together, two beautiful female forms with pale skin and contrasting  
lustrous hair, or the free spirited way they took pleasure in each other; they showed nothing but  
uninhibited passion. Hermione wanted to be uncontrolled like that, to be able to just let her self  
go and express her lust like she never had before.

Hermione kept replaying all she witnessed in her mind and she blatantly fancied herself in the  
middle of her two friends. She wanted to feel their hands caressing her body…maybe one soft  
little tongue lashing out at her lips while another explored and tasted the depths of her pussy…  
feel Ginny play with her hair, while she ran her tongue back and forth over Luna's taut pink  
nipple…

If these fantasies weren't bad enough, Hermione was suddenly aware of just about everything  
between her two friends -- the subtle ways they interacted as lovers throughout the day. Like in  
the library, when they sat across from each other. The girls had their shoes off and they ran their  
toes around each other's legs. Nothing obvious, just playing around each other's ankles, but it  
was a lover's caress that would, from time to time, put a faint smile on their faces. And in the  
Great Hall, the playful, knowing looks that passed between them across the tables, followed by  
the owl Ginny received one morning that made her giggle and flush as she read it before she  
quickly stowed it away.

Hermione was driving herself spare with the desire to spy on them again. She was a little  
worried Luna had seen her, so she vowed to be more careful this time. Hermione wondered what  
else they would do to each other, and the things she came up with made her whole body tingle.  
She longed to hear their sweet little moans and gasps fill her ears. She wanted to watch the raw  
pleasure in their faces when they came, and then the loving way they looked at each other, and  
gently caressed each other in the afterglow.

Three days was too long, indeed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione's body was humming with anticipation and desire on her way up to the Astronomy  
Tower to spy on her friends again. Hermione felt shame and excitement in equal measure as she  
hoped for a repeat of the lovely display she'd seen three days ago. She'd even stopped once or  
twice, fussing over whether or not it was right to observe something so private... but the tingling  
in her sex was more urgent than the doubts in her mind and her feet carried her to the same spot,  
outside the door of the sitting room where she'd seen Ginny and Luna before.

Sighs and soft moans were coming from the other side of the door as Hermione approached and  
she hoped she hadn't missed anything. Hermione leaned against the doorframe and settled in to  
watch again, wondering how often she would be doing this. _As often as they are,_ she thought as  
she took in the lovely sight on the rug in front of the fireplace.

Ginny and Luna were lying on their sides facing each other, with their feet pointed towards  
Hermione's vantage point. What caught Hermione's eye immediately was that each of them had  
their top leg bent, foot on the floor, and she had a wicked view right up her friends' school skirts.  
Ginny and Luna were holding hands, kissing softly and their free hands were roaming over each  
other's bodies. Luna had flipped Ginny's skirt up and she was tracing the edges of Ginny's red  
knickers, while Ginny was content to leave her hand on Luna's chest. The blonde witch's school  
blouse was unbuttoned completely and just as last time, Luna wore no bra. Ginny's freckled  
hand explored the soft skin of Luna's breasts and midriff unimpeded.

Hermione couldn't believe her luck at catching them just beginning, randy as she was; her hands  
went to work on her own clothes immediately. She tugged her school robe off and pushed one  
hand into her blouse, palming her tit in her hand and rolling her nipple between her fingers. _I'm  
glad I took a cue from them, not wearing a bra for this_, she thought, and pulled up the front of  
her skirt, letting the pleats drag across her wrist as she pressed hard against the gusset of her  
knickers. So wet, she thought wickedly, rubbing the front of her crotch and feeling sensual jolts  
of pleasure from the friction against her clit. Hermione rubbed her pussy through her knickers as  
she watched, wishing she were on the rug with them...

Ginny and Luna continued to kiss as their hands explored one another, and finally Luna stopped  
teasing the edges of Ginny's knickers and pushed her hand down the front. Hermione could see  
the outline of the back of Luna's delicate hand against the cotton as the blonde curled her fingers  
and moved them. Ginny moaned into Luna's mouth and rolled her hips towards Luna's hand  
while Hermione slid two fingers into her own cunt, knowing Luna was doing the same to Ginny.

Ginny tweaked one of Luna's nipples which made her squeak in surprise, and the redhead was  
rewarded when Luna leaned forwards and pushed her hand hard against Ginny's crotch. Luna  
kissed and slowly finger fucked Ginny while her hand began to creep down towards Luna's skirt.  
Hermione found herself wishing Luna had taken Ginny's knickers off so she could see.

Hermione panted as she watched Ginny's hand moving against Luna's knickers and it seemed  
that Luna was fond of lace, for today she wore black knickers that Ginny pressed against Luna's  
pussy in a slow circle that made Luna gasp. Luna moaned as Ginny's hand found its mark  
against her sex and began to move her own hand faster. Hermione licked her lips in anticipation  
and nearly gasped aloud as Ginny teased Luna's knickers to the side and buried two fingers in  
the Ravenclaw's pink cunt.

Hermione was having difficulty staying upright and hidden; the sight was so lusty and inspiring  
it threatened to rob her of her senses. Hermione worked her own fingers inside her wet pussy and  
rubbed her thumb across her clit in a steady rhythm as she heard her two friends moaning in their  
pleasure. It was all so wicked, watching them, though she yearned desperately to be on that rug  
with them both. Hermione tensed up as her orgasm approached, and she knew her friends were  
getting close too. She watched wide-eyed as Ginny and Luna finger fucked each other to climax  
and Hermione did the same, her vision blurring with lust as she heard their cries of passion while  
stifling her own.

Hermione stood panting for a few moments and closed her eyes briefly, but when she opened  
them her heart jumped into her chest. Luna had rolled away from Ginny and was standing up;  
looking directly at Hermione's hiding spot.

"Where are you going, Luna?" Ginny complained her voice thick with lust.

"I have a surprise for you, Ginny." Luna smiled down at her lover, and turned to face the door.

Hermione was too shocked to move and just stood there, hand in her knickers, as Luna walked  
over.

"And before you ask, no, it isn't a constellation, but it is something very bright. Or should I say  
some one." Just then Luna pushed the door open and Hermione watched in shock as Luna's pale  
fingers clasped around her scarlet and gold tie, pulling Hermione a half-step into the room. Luna  
then tilted her head upwards and gave Hermione a chaste peck on the cheek. Hermione swayed  
on the spot from surprise and shame and brought her arms up to Luna's waist so she could steady  
herself. Luna was soft and warm and her gentle kiss made Hermione's embarrassment at being  
caught slightly more bearable.

"Bloody hell!" Ginny exclaimed, and Hermione looked past Luna's head to see Ginny lying on  
her back, propped up on her elbows, looking shocked and amused. "How long have you been  
there, Hermione?" she questioned. "Or should I ask," Ginny went on with a wicked tone, "did  
you like what you saw?"

Luna turned to look at Ginny, but kept her arms around Hermione. Hermione looked at Ginny,  
and then back at Luna, blushing furiously. "I'm so sorry," she stammered, feeling ashamed for  
spying on them, even if they found it intriguing. "I'll just go - I'm so sorry I spied on you, I  
swear I won't tell anyone..." Hermione was trying to move away from Luna as she blurted the  
apology but the blonde would not let go and Hermione was growing more fearful. She'd gone  
from lusty voyeur to embarrassed, flustered and ashamed.

"Hermione..." Ginny began, "it's all right. We know you won't _tell_ anyone."

Hermione could feel tears welling in her eyes – she'd imagined touching them, loving them, first  
Ginny and then the both of them, but she hadn't imagined getting caught or feeling like this...

"Ginny, she was touching herself," Luna said, and finally stepped away from Hermione, but kept  
one arm around her waist, "just like she did when she was watching us last time."

Hermione's shame was redoubled. _Luna knew she was watching last time!  
_  
Hermione suspected Luna had seen her, but Ginny seemed shocked, so Hermione concluded that  
Luna hadn't told Ginny... _but why?_ Ginny echoed that sentiment nearly as soon as Hermione  
thought about it. "Bloody hell, Luna, she was watching us three days ago? Why didn't you tell  
me?" Ginny sounded a bit angry, but was trying to hide it – Hermione knew that tone...

Luna kissed Hermione's cheek again and took her hand, leading her over to the rug before the  
fireplace. Hermione dimly felt her legs moving, still too shocked and embarrassed to make much  
sense of all this. "I'd have thought that were obvious." Luna said, looking down at Ginny. "I  
wanted it to be a surprise; I've seen the way you two look at each other, Ginny. Hermione has  
been going through the same thing we went through, before I finally had the nerve to just kiss  
you."

Hermione was feeling so many things, but she knew that Luna was right... she _did_ want this, to  
be with them both now, even though she'd started off fancying only Ginny. Hermione looked  
down at Ginny, with her blouse open and the pleats of her skirt falling enticingly across the top  
of her hips, looking all flushed and gorgeous in the firelight. Ginny nodded and held her hand  
out, and Luna put her hands on Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione let Luna push her down onto the rug and she lay on her back while Ginny turned on  
her side and leaned towards her. Hermione could smell that lovely floral scent, the essence of  
Ginny, mixed with the smell of sex in the air, and she moaned as Ginny leaned in to kiss her…it  
was just perfect. Total bliss. Hermione forgot about Luna for a moment and savored her first  
kiss with a witch, the only witch she'd ever wanted to kiss. Ginny's mouth was soft, her tongue  
was delicate and Hermione moaned with the sweet pleasure of it.

Ginny kept kissing Hermione as she leaned over and pushed her fully into the soft rug.  
Hermione just moaned and returned the kiss enthusiastically, bringing both arms up to caress  
Ginny's back and tangle her fingers in the redhead's gorgeous cascading locks. Hermione could  
feel the longing and desire in Ginny's kiss and could picture the look of rapture on her face,  
thinking it must mirror the expression she had on her own.

Hermione felt a hand on the inside of her thigh and let her legs fall open as she spared a glance to  
see Luna taking an interest in her skin. The blonde witch's soft, delicate hands moved over  
Hermione's flesh, making her shiver and moan into Ginny's mouth.

Hermione pushed her hand down Ginny's back and gathered up the redhead's skirt so she could  
cup Ginny's arse in her palm. Ginny moaned as Hermione had when she felt that, and settled  
onto her side so that her hand could join Luna's. Ginny pulled out of the kiss and Luna  
immediately leaned in, kissing Hermione breathless as two sets of hands pulled her blouse open,  
her skirt up and her knickers down.

"Saffron? Sunflower? Flaxen?" Luna said against Hermione's lips, and she wondered what the  
blonde was on about until she realized she had worn yellow knickers today and Luna was trying  
to decide what hue they were. Luna continued to mutter as she pushed Hermione's drenched  
knickers down just above her knee, until she finally exclaimed, "Aha! Mustard!" in triumph.

Luna parted Hermione's folds with two fingers as Ginny slid two more inside her eager pussy.  
Hermione arched and moaned, and wrapped one arm around each of them. Ginny and Luna  
leaned over Hermione in unison and took her nipples into their mouths. Luna rubbed her clit in  
maddening, teasing spirals while Ginny was all business with two fingers, thrusting them in and  
out of her sopping cunt.

Hermione looked down to see them both – Luna had a sweet, dreamy look of concentration as  
she licked and teased Hermione's nipple, and Ginny had a wide, wicked grin that made  
Hermione pant from the lust she felt. Their hair spilled across Hermione's tits and over her sides  
in a beautiful, tangled mess of red and blonde that Hermione imagined seeing across her thighs  
with a naughty thrill.

"Ginny... Luna... please don't stop," Hermione hissed, her toes curling from the pleasure rippling  
through her body. Ginny quickened her pace and Luna stopped teasing and rubbed Hermione's  
swollen clit in just the right spot, as if she'd known where it was all along. "So good, right there,  
oh _SweetMerlinthat'sgooddon'tstop...."_ Hermione screamed as her orgasm claimed her senses  
and made her entire body shake, arching and writhing as Ginny and Luna's mouths and fingers  
pushed her to the edge of climax and over.

Hermione relaxed back against the rug as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her  
nerves, leaving her tingly and flushed. She watched Ginny's ginger hair spill around her head as  
she bent forward and kissed her softly. Ginny moved to the side and then Luna took her turn,  
savoring Hermione's lips before they collapsed into a pile and shared a giggle.

"Oh Ginny, Luna, that was just brilliant," Hermione sighed, still reeling from her orgasm and  
eager to experience more, she sat up and reached for Ginny. They began to kiss softly, making  
contented moans while Hermione pushed Ginny's blouse off her shoulders and then cupped her  
breasts in her hands.

Hermione settled back on her haunches and slid her hands down the curve of Ginny's waist to  
the waistband of her school skirt. She slid her fingers underneath, grazing Ginny's creamy skin  
with her fingers as they came around to meet at the small of her back. Hermione pulled the  
zipper down, and licked her lips in anticipation as she watched Ginny's skirt slide off her hips.

Hermione kept her mouth on Ginny's and their tongues continued to swirl around while she  
continued to undress the redhead. Ginny came up on her knees, and Hermione pushed Ginny's  
skirt and her knickers the rest of the way off. Ginny slipped her hand between her legs and  
slowly massaged her clit as she pulled out of their kiss.

I want to watch you and Luna take each other's uniforms off," she said sweetly, and Hermione  
watched as Ginny's hand moved across her folds, stroking her pussy in anticipation.

Hermione smiled and turned towards Luna, who had already sat upright to watch Hermione  
undress Ginny. Luna pulled Hermione into her by her scarlet and gold striped tie before  
loosening the knot and slipping it free from her collar and drawing her into a deep kiss.

"Mmmmm," Hermione moaned, "I can taste Ginny on your lips."

"Delightful isn't it?" Luna chirped, wrapping her hands around Hermione's waist. They  
continued to kiss and peel their uniforms off each other, caressing each other's skin as it was  
exposed, while Ginny moved directly behind Hermione, letting her hands roam gently over her  
backside.

Hermione felt dizzy with pleasure, Ginny's touch was so sensual and Luna's sweet mouth  
captured hers just perfectly. Hermione leaned into Luna a little and she started to ease back,  
until she was propped up on her elbows. Hermione settled on her knees, running her hands up  
and down Luna's smooth thighs, gathering the courage to take her first taste of pussy.

Hermione's hands moved up so her fingers rested in the creases of Luna's groin. She slid her  
index fingers inward, running them up and down, just on the outer edge of Luna's pussy lips,  
feeling just how soft and tender they were. Hermione could feel her own center throb with  
anticipation as she rested on her forearms then bent forward and began to use her tongue, tasting  
the sweet folds of her Ravenclaw friend.

"Oh Luna," Hermione said with an edge of surprise in her voice, "you taste so sweet." Hermione  
gathered more of her fluids with her tongue and spread them around Luna's pouty lips, "But am I  
doing it right?" she asked hesitantly, feeling naive.

"Oh yes," Luna moaned, starting to run her fingers through the crown of Hermione's hair, "just  
do what you know feels good for you."

Encouraged, and eager to keep exploring Luna's pussy, Hermione continued to make passes with  
her tongue up and down Luna's soft, wet folds a few more times before pulling her clit into her  
mouth and then holding it there while giving a few teasing flicks with her tongue. Hermione felt  
Luna press her hips up into her face and heard her give a long, drawn out sigh of pleasure.

All the while, Ginny remained behind Hermione, caressing her skin, and watching the  
expressions of pleasure on Luna's face. Licking Luna had made Hermione wet, very wet, and  
Hermione blushed to think of the tempting view that her pussy presented from behind as she  
leaned down on all fours with her face in Luna's cunt. Ginny settled in behind Hermione and  
gently used her thumbs to pull her lips apart and then wiggled her tongue deep into Hermione's  
entrance.

Hermione was so focused on the pleasure of tasting Luna that she was barley conscious of  
Ginny's caresses until the redhead began to fuck her with her warm tongue. Hermione gasped  
and moaned loudly, while still holding Luna's clit in her mouth, sending sweet vibrations across  
that spot and making Luna inhale sharply with ecstasy.

Ginny continued to hold Hermione open wide and started to use her tongue to massage her pussy  
everywhere. She slid it up and down Hermione's folds, pausing to tease her pulsing clit by  
flicking it with her tongue and then back up, piercing her again.

Hermione continued to moan against Luna's pussy, "Gods Ginny…" she wailed. Ginny slid her  
tongue out and up over Hermione's perineum and then over to one of her cheeks while her hand  
slid off of her thigh and two fingers went up inside Hermione, right where her tongue had been.  
She pressed her fingertips down firmly on Hermione's front wall, finding her g-spot and  
massaging that point intently.

Ginny's intensity caused Hermione to lick Luna's pussy more feverishly. Luna cried out as  
Hermione attacked her clit with more pressure, and Hermione could feel it pulsing against her  
tongue. Hermione felt Luna bucking up into her face and suddenly Luna's hands were grasping  
her brown locks desperately. "Oh! Hermione, right there…so good…" Luna screamed as her  
body suddenly flushed with release and her juices began to coat Hermione's mouth.

Hermione used her tongue gently, to bring Luna down but her own orgasm was building  
furiously as Ginny twisted her wrist around and penetrated her. Hermione could feel Ginny  
nipping the flesh of her arse and then dragging her tongue back to where her fingers were buried  
deep inside her. She felt Ginny's fingers part her wider, and she slipped her tongue in too while  
a finger from her other hand tapped ever so slightly against the side of Hermione's clit.

Hermione lost it, absolutely lost it, drinking in Luna's fluids while Ginny touched her  
everywhere just perfectly at the same time. She opened her mouth wide and screamed repeatedly  
as she came hard and fast, her pussy clamping down tightly against Ginny's fingers and the tip of  
her tongue.

Ginny massaged Hermione's clit gently and slowly drew her fingers in and out while her mouth  
moved back around to her arse, kissing it gently.

Hermione gave a few parting kisses to Luna's pussy and then rested her cheek against her thigh,  
reveling in the feel of Ginny's hands bringing her down while licking Luna's fluids off of her  
sweet pussy lips.

Ginny gave Hermione a few final strokes and kisses and then pulled Hermione back on to the rug  
with her. Luna sighed, watching Hermione enjoy her juices, "See…delightful isn't it?" She  
sighed dreamily and lay down next to her friends.

"Mmmhummm, and this is so lovely, you two. I had no idea." Hermione said, feeling a little out  
of breath. She kissed Ginny, and then Luna, as the three of them lay flushed and sweaty on the  
rug, recovering from their orgasms.

"I did," Luna said, running her hands through Hermione's hair. "I knew you'd have the nerve,  
sooner or later."

Hermione thought about that and caressed the both of them, knowing that Luna was right. Even  
before she'd been caught spying, Hermione had played out scenarios in her mind where she  
approached Ginny, but none of that mattered now. Hermione leaned over and kissed Luna  
soundly, cupping the blonde witch's breasts in her hands as their tongues lashed and they  
swallowed one another's moans.

Ginny sat up and caressed Hermione's back and her hair, which made her moan all the more. She  
turned out of her kiss with Luna and pushed Ginny back onto the rug. Hermione leaned over  
Ginny's body and ran her hands all over the redhead's pale, freckled skin, feeling the tone in her  
muscles and the slick sheen of sweat on her body. Hermione sat near Ginny's head, leaned over  
to kiss her, and then lifted one leg slowly and turned across Ginny's body to straddle her face,  
planting her hands on either side of Ginny's hips.

"Ooohhh Hermione, do you know how long..." Ginny trailed off as Hermione settled in, and  
instead of finishing the sentence Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione's thighs and grabbed  
her arse, pulling her down. Hermione took in a sharp breath as she felt Ginny's tongue sweeping  
across her pussy, teasing and caressing her already soaked folds. Hermione leaned down on her  
elbows and started to place kisses on Ginny's taut abdomen and the top of her mound, causing  
Ginny to arch into the contact.

Luna moved down and sat between Ginny's legs, running her hands over them and through  
Hermione's hair. Hermione began to roll her hips slowly, getting a feel for the movements of  
Ginny's tongue as she licked and teased Hermione's aching cunt. Hermione looked up at Luna  
just in time to see her leaning forwards, and they kissed hotly, their mouths open and tongues  
lashing. Luna held the kiss but sank down, until both of their mouths were close to Ginny's  
pussy. Luna turned her head and lay flat on her stomach with her face right near the redhead's  
treasures, and Hermione kissed the blonde's forehead.

Through all of this, Ginny kept steady pressure against Hermione's clit with her tongue, and  
Hermione felt a steady wave of pleasure from the stimulation and the excitement of knowing that  
Ginny Weasley was licking her pussy. The thought made her shiver and also want to return the  
favour, so Hermione leaned all the way forwards and tucked her head between Ginny's creamy  
thighs. She found she had company there, and she and Luna took turns licking Ginny's pussy,  
sometimes pausing to lick the redhead's fluids off of one another's cheeks.

Luna had one hand between Ginny's legs, teasing her folds, and then reached behind her back  
and down across her own arse with the other. Hermione lifted her head to watch briefly as Luna  
arched her hips and began to penetrate herself slowly, and she saw Luna's slender fingers  
become shiny with her own fluids after only a few moments.

Hermione focused her attention back on Ginny's sweet pussy and her tongue tangled and slid  
against Luna's as they traded off lashing them across Ginny's wet folds. Hermione could hear  
Ginny moaning into her pussy and the vibrations across her clit from the noises of Ginny's  
pleasure served to heighten her own.

Hermione pushed her hands under the backs of Ginny's thighs and pulled her legs wider apart,  
moving her hands so she could hold her open. Luna took that opportunity to bury her face  
completely into Ginny. _She must like that,_ Hermione thought and she shuddered as Ginny's  
mouth turned from steady teasing and pressure to pure pleasure.

"Oh Sweet Merlin, Ginny, that's good," Hermione said, when Ginny sucked her clit into her  
mouth, making Hermione gasp and buck a little against Ginny's face. Hermione felt a little  
guilty for sitting more deeply against Ginny's mouth but the redhead's grip on her arse let her  
know it was okay.

"She's doing that thing with her lips against your lips, isn't she?" Luna said in between swipes of  
her tongue against Ginny's pink, engorged clit. "That gets me every time."

Hermione leaned forwards again as Luna moved her face away from Ginny's sex, and she licked  
and suckled on Ginny's clit while Luna pushed two fingers in and out of Ginny's slick entrance  
in time with Hermione's tongue. Suddenly Luna tensed up and Hermione saw the blonde's arse  
arching in the air, writhing and moaning through her orgasm while keeping her fingers moving in  
and out of Ginny's entrance.

The sight of Luna cumming from her own fingers and the feel of Ginny's wicked tongue were  
too much for Hermione. She sat up and put her hands on Ginny's thighs, rolling her hips against  
the redhead's face in a shameless rhythm, riding Ginny's sweet tongue to her climax. Hermione  
moaned Ginny's name long and low as her orgasm coiled deep within her and broke, making her  
whole body shudder, leaving behind aching waves of pleasure inside her pussy.

Hermione rested her cheek against the inside of Ginny's thigh as she recovered her senses, and  
then moved her mouth back over to Ginny's folds, seeing that Luna had not stopped finger  
fucking Ginny's opening. Hermione tried to imitate the movements that she had felt, when  
Ginny's tongue had driven her over the edge so well, and from the way Ginny was tensing up  
and cursing, Hermione felt that she must have been doing it right. Luna was kissing and licking  
the insides of Ginny's thighs and Hermione felt the redhead lay her head back against the rug,  
her breath warm against Hermione's tingling pussy.

"Come on, Ginny," Hermione murmured against her pussy, and she pressed her tongue hard and  
flat against her clit. Ginny gripped Hermione's arse and wailed incoherently as she came; her  
back arching and her legs tensing up. Luna kept her fingers moving at the same pace throughout,  
and Hermione could see the fluids of Ginny's release all over Luna's hand and fingers.

Hermione bent forwards and teased Ginny's opening with her tongue, and she could feel her sex  
tightening around Luna's delicate fingers. Hermione tasted Ginny's fluids from the source and  
then licked them off of Luna's hand, as the blonde continued to slowly slide her fingers in and  
out of Ginny, bringing her down from her powerful climax.

Finally Luna withdrew her fingers from Ginny and sat up. She caressed Ginny and Hermione  
both as she sat between Ginny's legs, and then she leaned forwards to pull Hermione into a  
sloppy kiss that tasted more like Ginny's sweet cunt than either of their mouths. Hermione found  
herself taking pleasure in the exchange of fluids and savoring the heady feminine scent of their  
pussies, knowing she'd definitely enjoy more of this.

The girls tumbled back on the rug, their hair spilling together as a rich mix of cinnamon,  
chocolate and honey. Hermione found herself in the middle, and she hugged Luna and Ginny to  
herself in turn, kissing them and feeling more connected to her friends than ever before.

"Mmmmm…I don't want to move," Hermione sighed as she snuggled between her two equally  
sated friends.

They lay together, caressing, relaxing, talking softly and giggling for quite some time, until the  
fire embers were down to a soft glow.

"Oh bugger," Ginny said at last, "we really should get going." She stretched contentedly and  
gave each of her friends a soft kiss before standing and gathering everyone's uniforms. She  
placed a heap of clothing at each of their feet, but held all of their knickers in her hand. "Luna,  
perhaps you'd like these yellow ones? You did peel them off my fellow Gryffindor did you  
not?"

Luna glanced at Hermione and smiled, "Why yes, a lovely token of our first night together."

Hermione blushed slightly and then looked into Ginny's eyes, "Whatever shall I wear then?" she  
asked coyly.

"Why my scarlet ones will suit you just fine," she said playfully and tossed them in Hermione's  
lap.

"So, that leaves me your black ones," Ginny said, holding them up and giving them a mock  
inspection, "Yes, they're quite lovely, I think they'll be perfect on me," she said slipping them up  
and over her round arse.

The girls giggled over the exchange of knickers and began to help each other dress, caressing  
and kissing as they went. Finally they all stood, looking as smoothed over as possible and  
securing their robes. Ginny drew her wand and cast a glamour on each of them in turn to conceal  
the evidence of their wild liaison.

They left the room and went out onto the balcony, taking in the stars and moon, basking in the  
pearly light for a moment, and Hermione found herself not wanting the moment to end. Just then  
Ginny laced her fingers through her hand and reached for Luna's as well. "Can we meet again  
this weekend, after the Quidditch match?" she queried.

Hermione's pulse quickened and she nodded, feeling so warm, happy and thoroughly amazed  
that she could share something so special with her two good friends.

"I love stargazing," Luna said, her face turned up to the sky. She turned to look at Hermione, and  
then at Ginny. "but the prettiest stars are the stars in your eyes."

Luna looked back up at the sky while Ginny and Hermione reacted by exchanging a glance and  
suppressing sniggers, for Luna's comment was sweet but a little strange, just like the golden  
haired Ravenclaw.

"Thanks Luna," Hermione said sincerely, and then the three witches began their descent down  
from the tower hand in hand.

~Fin


End file.
